True Spirit
by xxxxFreedomxxxx
Summary: A pack of wolves. My mate has left me. I'm all alone. This is my life. The life of Stella and Starpack.
1. The Pack

Chapter1

The Pack

Stella, Hida, Toby and Roko.

Up on the highest rock in the campsite, laid a wise pure white wolf. She had a diamond collar around her neck and two diamond bracelets around her paws. She had a diamond headdress that symbolized her leadership. Her name was Stella. She was the leader of Starpack. Her brother, Chiva, walked out of his den and started to stretch out. His Flamy, orange pelt glittered red in the sunlight, the black streak on his back darken. The ruby collar she gave him for his 5th year of life glittered brilliantly in the golden rays of light. As Stella watched the pack wake, she noticed her daughter, Kasha and her glittering sapphire collar glitter as she laid down on the sunning rock. Stella jumped down from the Highledge, and padded towards Kasha. "You are up pretty early today Kasha." Stella said. "Is there anything troubling you?" Kasha stared at her mother with a blank expression. "I wish I could have met father, mother. I wish he was still here." Kasha pawed the soft grass below her as she spoke. "I'm sure you do, I still miss him myself." Stella said. She started towards her den until two pups pounced on her bushy tail. "Ow! Stop it you two or else I'll chew your ears off!" She spat. The first pup was named Jeera. She was pretty stubborn for her age. Her sister, Gigi, sat there with an expressionless look on her face. "I'm sorry we startled you Stella" Gigi whimpered. "It just looked so bushy and fun looking. Sorry Stella." Stella looked at both pups with a frightening look. "Go back to your mother you two or else I will have to escort you myself." The two pups looked at each other with a frightened look and ran off towards their mother Dorinda. Dorinda was a brown wolf with a white muzzle and ears. Gigi looked just like her mother but Jeera looked just like her father Roko. Roko had a gray pelt and white paws which made it look like he walked through a white puddle. Stella walked up to Dorinda whose pups were pouncing all over her tail. "Oh, hello Stella." Dorinda said. "Nice seeing you happy today. Did my pups cause you any trouble today?" Stella looked at the pups whose faces looked frightened at the thought of her telling their mother. "They were fine so far Dorinda. I hope they will become either great hunters or great guards for the pack. When will you be able to hunt again Dorinda?" Dorinda looked at Stella with a doubtful gaze. "I can hunt anytime the pack needs my Stella" she replied. "Good." Stella said. Stella got up off the grass and started towards her den. As she reached her den, she jumped up onto the Highledge and barked "I need Chiva, Roko, Sakla, Florisa, Leela, Ginger, and Dorsa to approach me at once!" Her bark echoed throughout the camp site as the seven wolves approached her. She jumped down and said "I need you to go out on a hunting patrol and catch us some food. I need you to get as much meat as you can carry. Now don't take to long to get the meat. Everyone must at least be hungry this morning." They all met her gaze and ran off into the bramble entrance and ran towards the fields. _I hope they get enough food to feed the pack _Stella hoped. As Stella thought her fur began to rise. Suddenly her vision changed she was out in the forest near the Old Oak. She saw the hunters bring down a huge horned beast. Her vision changed back and she saw Kasha in front of her. "What did you see mother?" she whined. "I saw the hunters take down a horned beast." She replied.


	2. The Feast

_**Chapter 2**_

_The Feast_

Stella jumped up onto the Highledge and started to bark "Lola, Hida, Swella, Jousha, Jinga, Toby, and Jano come approach me." Her bark echoed around the clearing. The wolves approached her in a cautious way. "I need you to meet the hunters out near the Old Oak. Help them bring back the meat. Tonight, we feast!" The wolves squealed with delight and ran out of the clearing as fast as their legs could run. Stella jumped off the Highledge and lay down on the patch of soft grass outside her den. She started to think about Toshaba. Her eyes began to water as she started to remember his voice. She closed her eyes and started to drift into sleep until a dark shadow blocked the sun from her face. She opened up her glittering blue eyes and saw Toshaba. "Toshaba!" Stella cried. "I am just here to visit you Stella. I'm just a spirit I'm still dead. Your pack is going to face some hardships Stella; there will be a deathly plague that will sweep through the pack. Many shall die, but the pack shall survive." Toshaba told Stella. "I understand Toshaba. From now on the meat shall be inspected before it is eaten by the pack. Hopefully my pack doesn't lose too many." Stella said. Toshiba licked her muzzle and slowly faded away. Stella woke to her sister Naomi's howl that came from across the clearing. "Where did Lyoko go!" she cried. Stella saw Kasha run up to Naomi to comfort her. Stella got Cleo and Dania to go on the search patrol with her to find Lyoko. Just as Stella was about to leave through the entrance, Lyoko came running through the entrance and crashed into Cleo. "Naomi! Lyoko came back!" she barked across the clearing. "Thank goodness!" she wailed back.


	3. The Stray

_**Chapter 3**_

_The Stray_

Stella watched the pack as they woke from the sun's golden rays that glimmered down from the sky. Up on the Highledge, it looked like nothing would go wrong today. Suddenly, she heard the warning yips of the guards outside of the entrance. "Stella! Get out here this instant! An outsider requests your presence!" Roko yipped. Stella jumped down from the Highledge, and padded towards the entrance. Then Roko brought the outsider into the clearing. "So what do you want with me?" Stella demanded. The white wolf stared back at Stella with the same forest green eyes that Toshaba had. She stared at the green eyes like she was mesmerized. "Is there anything wrong Stella?" the wolf replied. Stella looked back at the wolf with a glint of amazement in her eyes. "How do you know my name outsider?" Stella replied. "I'm Kanta. The wolf from the…" "Silence!" Stella replied. "Come to my den. Tell me everything then" Stella wrapped a make-shift rope around Kanta's neck loosely and led her towards her den. Once they were inside, Stella demanded that Kanta would tell her everything. "I was sent by the stars to help your pack during these plague times." Kanta started. "I was sent by Toshaba to be your medicine wolf. He said that if I am accepted into the pack, he said that he would come back to this world if you wanted him to" Stella stared at Kanta in amazement. "Please help us. I want my sweet Toshaba back…" Kanta stared at Stella with her forest green eyes. "I'm sorry if I upset you Stella. Toshaba said that he will do anything to make you happy again." Stella looked up at Kanta. "Bring me my sweet Toshaba back Kanta. If you do, you shall serve me as long as you live and you shall never be driven out as long as you follow the rules of my pack." Kanta stared at Stella with happiness. "Thank you Stella! I shall visit Toshaba tonight in my dreams. Right now I need to go dig out my den." Kanta left the cave as the sun turned into noon. As night approached, Stella and Kasha walked out into the forest on the night patrol. As they walked towards the Old Oak, Stella saw a shadow move through the trees. Stella growled. "Who are you? Come forth and address me this instant!" Stella watched as the wolf padded closer. The wolf seemed familiar to her. _Where have I seen this wolf before? _The wolf came closer and she knew this wolf. He smelled familiar to her too. As the light of the moon reflected off his pelt, Stella saw none other than Toshaba.


	4. Toshaba

_**Chapter 4**_

_Toshaba_

"Toshaba!" Stella cried. She ran up to him and touched her nose to his. "I missed you too Stella." Toshaba replied. Kasha dashed up next to her father and licked his muzzle. "I can't believe you are alive father!" Kasha cried. "And I can't believe you grew up so big and strong Kasha." He said as he licked her on the head. Kasha looked up at her father with her silver-blue eyes glittering in the moonlight. "We better get back home. The pack must be worried by now." Stella said. "Same old Stella" Toshaba said as he licked her on the cheek. They ran back to the clearing as fast as their legs could carry them. As they reached the clearing the guards barked at them to halt. Stella barked a few words at them and then they let them in. Toshaba and Stella walked over to her den and they both started to dig it out wider and they also got softer grass for the bedding.


	5. The Pampered Pooch

_**Chapter 5**_

_The Pampered Pooch_

Stella walked out of her newly dug den as the sun started to peek at her behind the treetops. She tensed her muscles and leaped onto the Highledge. She started to nap as one of the guards yipped "Stella! There is a twoleg pup out here. She looks lost." Jeera growled from across the clearing. "Jeera, do I have to claw your ears off?" Stella growled at Jeera. "No pack-leader" she replied. Stella barked "Bring it in then." Jingo and Jano stood on the flanks of the pooch. It was a female twoleg pup. "Can you help me?" she whined. "What is it that you need young twoleg pup?" Stella said soothingly. "I need a home. The twolegs were going to take me away to the stars. I'm too young for that." Stella exchanged glances with Toshaba. Toshaba finally answered. "You can stay here young twoleg pup. All we have to do is give you a name." She looked up at him. "My name is Gem. Thank you for helping me in my time of need." Stella nodded. "Chiva, Sakla and Ginger! Help _Gem_ dig out her own den." They nodded and ran over to a spot by the soft grass. They finally got done digging the den out by noon. Gem lined her bed of soft grass with her diamond collar which glittered in the sunlight that drifted down into the den. Her pink fur glimmered in the sunlight that surrounded her and she slowly fell asleep.


	6. The New Pups

_**Chapter 6**_

_The New Cubs_

After around two months of heat, the wolves finally settled down in the clearing. Stella was going to have pups this year and so are Ginger, Sakla, Kasha, Kanta, Lola, Swella, Florisa, Leela, and Dorsa. Since they had four years worth of meat in the prey pile, she knew that the pack was going to survive. _The pups shall survive too _Stella thought to herself. As six months passed, the pups were born. Stella took survey of all the new pups in the pack. _Ginger had two pups, Sakla had three, Kasha had four, Kanta had one, Lola had two, Swella had three, Florisa had two, Leela had one, Dorsa had two, and I had five. _ Toshaba came up to Stella and her pups. "What should we name them?" Stella looked at the pups around her. "The female with the white pelt shall be Snowflake, the male with the black pelt shall be Kapik, the female with the light blue pelt shall be Chena, the tiny male forest green pup shall be Miki, and the big female pup with the red pelt shall be called Iqniq." Toshaba licked Stella on the head. "Those are perfect names Stella."He started to lay down next to her and he also let the pups crawl and nip all over him. Miki bit down hard on Toshaba's tail which made him yelp. Stella laughed a little until Miki came over to her and started to bite her on the ear. She gave him a warning nip. "Miki is such a little trouble-maker." Stella said. "He sure is." Toshaba replied. Miki started to squeal. Iqniq had him pinned down. "Iqniq get off your brother this instant!" Stella growled. The hunter patrol called for Toshaba. Toshaba ran out of the den and met his pack mates. They left to find the clan some meat.


End file.
